His Silence Her Voice
by Monster Germany
Summary: His silence kept them apart for a very long time. Her voice did not speak loud enough to tell him to stop. Now, the consequences of their actions. Rating may change in future. PPG&RRB. AU.
1. Prologue

His Silence Her Voice

**a/n: Yo. I don't do PPG unless I got a good one for you, which I do. So, basically, this is years after high school and a lot of things have happened that now no one is getting along. Townsville now exists as New York city, a long lost history now rebuilt into a city of prosper and co-existence of people. Now, what the hell happened is what we will find out soon.**

**Reviews: Me likey, gets me up in the afternoon to type up a new chapter for you guys and submit it as soon as possible.**

**Rating: Teen (May change in the future)**

**Genre: Tragedy & Romance**

**Pairings: Blossom x Brick & Bubbles x Boomer & Buttercup x Butch**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. Cartoon Network won't let me own Brick even though he's technically dead in the cartoon. T^T**

[ Pro_log_**ue **]

_There was a festival._

_It was a beautiful festival._

_It was a festival to celebrate the city's 50__th__ birthday._

_It would've been a lot of fun to go to._

**If only we weren't so busy doing something else.**

_Having woken up early that bright Saturday morning, the three triplets of red, blue and green made a hearty breakfast and got into some comfortable summer clothing or red, blue and green Blossom was tying her bow in the mirror and applying only the faint smell of a dry skin lotion, Bubbles slipped on some lip gloss and her summer hat for the heat, while Buttercup did not dare look in the mirror and put on her luck green baseball cap._

"_Buttercup, you're wearing a long sleeve…" Bubbles pointed out, Blossom took a peek at this so-called 'horror.'_

"_Yeah, what of it?" Buttercup said with her tough-girl attitude._

"_It's like, one hundred degrees out," Bubbles said._

"_So?"_

"_It's going to be hot."_

"_And you're point is?"_

"_You're wearing a long sleeve on a hot summer day."_

"_I'll wear whatever the hell I want to."_

_After her sister had denied every hint that young Bubbles explained, she quit her stubbornness and let her do what she wanted._

"_Fine your funeral," Blossom said._

_Finishing up at the mirror, she hurried her sisters to finish whatever they were doing and head downstairs. Blossom flew down the stairs then began to walk over to the Professor's Lab before—_

"_Professor, it's almost time for the float to pass by-!"_

**BOOM!**

_Left in smitherines, the whole house was blown away by the sudden explosion. Even the upstairs rooms collapsed in the whole explosion, the girls wounded horribly with black blood all over the walls and even real blood the color of red splattered in some parts of the walls. Buttercup threw the roof over from her head and cringed at the throbbing pain on her right arm._

"_Damn…" she cursed under her breath._

_Bubbles was still unconscious from what she could see and a bit scratched up. Buttercup looked around and her ears were ringing constantly. She looked around the rubble and pieces of cements, there was no sign of the professor or Blossom. She limped forward and fell down, her legs taking a horrible beating from the blast. She did her best to get up and walk again but was left rendered to the pain in both her arm and legs. She opened her mouth and tried yelling._

"_Blossom…!"-her voice was hoarse but audible-"Blossom! Professor!"_

_Bubbles began to shake under the rubble and woke up. She blinked her eyes and looked at her sister who was kneeling beside her frail body._

"_Bu-Buttercup…?" she said weakly._

_Buttercup looked at her a bit strained. Bubbles tried to get up and fell down the first time, the second time she got up completely and was not as hurt as Buttercup was. She helped Buttercup up and they both began to walk around whatever was left of their house._

"_Blossom!" one called._

"_Professor!" the other called out._

_There was simply no answer. Looking around for any sorts of clues of their bodies, they saw nothing._

"_Buttercup…" Bubbles said mortified._

_Buttercup looked at Bubbles' horror-stricken face and then looked just where she was looking. Not even Buttercup could speak at the revulsion in front of them. There was a three foot long pool of red blood followed by splatters following down to the lab. They thought of the worst, but the worst was not even half of what they had imagined._

"_Professor…" a soft and yet pained voice echoed through the pieces of cement._

"_Blossom…? Blossom!" Bubbles turned her head and cried for her sister._

"_Bubbles…" it was so small, it was almost inaudible if it weren't for Bubbles' heightened hearing senses._

_She left Buttercup at one of the many pieces of standing walls and got Blossom out of the debris. Blossom was horribly injured and could not even open her eyes. Bubbles blue eyes scanned most of Blossom's wounds and saw that she wouldn't be able to carry both Blossom and Buttercup from her weakened state. Turning her blonde golden hair, Buttercup was no longer sitting against the wall she had placed her in._

"_Buttercup?" Bubbles asked._

_She walked over, hearing small whimpers of mournful cries. Sliding down the sloped dirt of what was left of the lab, Bubbles saw Buttercup leaning over, her body shaking and watery cries audible to her small ears._

"_Buttercup…?" she tried to reach for her but then, she just turned around._

_What she saw was the worst part of it all. It was so hard to describe, that even the smartest person in the world wouldn't know what to say._

**He was dead.**

[ END ]

**a/n: That was longer than I thought. Anyway, review please and I promise chapter one soon!**


	2. Crisis

His Silence Her Voice

**Plot (extended): Years after high school and a lot of things have happened that now no one is getting along. Townsville now exists as New York City, a long lost history now rebuilt into a city of prosper and co-existence of people. Now, what the hell happened is what we will find out soon.**

**Reviews: Reviews get me to write another chapter.**

_**1000Green Sun—When isn't there ever a mistake? Lol**_

_**Bubbles x Boomer—I'm still number 2! But I promise to do number 3 soon! :D**_

_**Babydoll—Well, you'll find out soon enough!**_

**Rating: Teen (May change in the future)**

**Genre: Tragedy & Romance**

**Pairings: Blossom x Brick & Bubbles x Boomer & Buttercup x Butch**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. Cartoon Network won't let me own Brick even though he's technically dead in the cartoon. T^T**

[ Str_ang_**er **]

_The Next Day…_

Around ten in the morning, there was sudden difference in the air.

"Well, yes pretty much there are three guys sleeping in my living room," Buttercup noted.

"Oh my, but they look so cute asleep don't you think?" a young voice pointed out, almost angelic compared Buttercup's slightly low yet feminine voice.

"No, I don't, especially the way Butch is sleeping right now, makes me wonder why I went out with him in the first place…" Buttercup replied.

There was a soft giggle then a rambunctious laugh. Afterwards, there was a following groan.

"What time is it?" Butch grunted.

"It's ten in the morning…" Boomer replied, his head stuffed in his pillow while he lied there on the floor with the covers over him.

"Too early!" Butch went back into his covers.

Brick was wide awake in the couch, sitting up and watching the TV on mute since he didn't really want to disturb anyone. Passive, a girl approached the sleeping Boomer from under his covers and poked him. He moved around a bit and took the covers off from his head, looking at a young girl with silk long hair the color of auburn. Her cute hazel eyes flickered to him as she stared with a wide smile and eyes of curiosity.

"Wow! So you're the famous Boomer!" she gapped in an innocent sort of way.

Boomer blinked his eyes at her and sat up. He turned his head to her and sort of backs away a little. The girl shut her eyes and made a small giggle while two snaps of the fingers were heard from behind her. She turned her head and Boomer could see straightaway who the girl with golden blonde hair was. It was longer than he had seen it before, curled at the ends and brushed back from the front. The young girl hopped her way to the angel of mystery and gleamed at her. The young lady also smiled to her and began to do something funny with her hands.

"I love you too Mommy!" the young girl hugged her tightly, the lady caressing her face and lightly running her hand through her hair.

"Mommy?" Buttercup asked, puzzled.

The lady nodded, then began to write something down in front of her. Lifting up the small whiteboard and showing it to Buttercup, she now understood what she meant.

"Bubbles?"

The lady with her sky blue eyes stared at Boomer who had stood from where he slept. She immediately erased what she had put on her whiteboard originally and wrote something else. The board said, 'Good morning!'

Boomer just seemed happy to see her, but the board made no sense to him.

"How come he calls you Bubbles instead of Bailey?" the girl from her lap asked in confusion.

She patted her head and just smiled. Boomer had a sudden thought and seemed to recognize the voice from the girl last night to be the young girl on Bubbles' lap.

"Hey, how come you're not talking?" Boomer asked, immediately cautious of what he might hear.

"What do you mean not talking? Mommy never could talk," the young girl replied.

Bubbles' bit her bottom lip and Buttercup said nothing but take a sip of her coffee.

( **a/n: Yeah I know that's like a total oxymoron with Bubbles not being able to speak and the title being "Her Voice" but I thought it'd be a good way for Bubbles to show her true colors. **)

Brick continued to watch TV, unmoved by all of this and Butch was still fast asleep and never to wake up. Boomer had no say in this and instead made his way to the bathroom, very quiet on his way there. Bubbles was a bit saddened yet not really surprised from his reaction.

"Could've been worst," Buttercup whispered.

Brick agreed internally, not saying anything or really moving in anyway. But there could've been worst things and there were, or so to him, there were. Standing up he flipped out his phone and began to make a call. While the girls were preoccupied with their talking, Butch still sleeping, and Boomer in denial, it was about time he made a phone call to someone important.

"_Hello, this is Smith."_

"Hey, it's Brick."

"_Brick! Did you find them? Are they safe?"_

"We found two of them but there's something you need to know about all three of them."

"Bailey never answered the phone Boomer! I did!" the young girl replied.

Bubbles scratched the back of her head while Boomer was still in da' nile (put "da' nile" together).

"By the way, my name is Bree!" her brown curls bounced with each movement of her face.

"Bree huh? So how old are you?" Butch asked, intrigued.

Buttercup raised a brow and stared intently at him.

"I'm three years old!" she said proudly.

"So young," Buttercup commented.

"What's the relationship between you are Bu-I mean-Bailey, huh Bree?" Boomer asked kindly.

"She's my mommy!" Bree yelled excitedly.

"For real?" Butch spat out.

Bree nodded happily and Bubbles blushed in embarrassment.

Buttercup cleared her throat, "Bailey here adopted Bree from a local orphanage."

Bree nodded again, but much more furiously, "So she's my mommy!"

"Sounds just like you Bu-Bailey…" Boomer corrected himself.

Boomer looked over at Bubbles who just smiled brightly, giving a slight nod of thank you to him.

"So Bree, what do you like to do for fun?" Butch asked.

"Um…be with my mommy!" she smiled.

"Okay…what's your favorite hobby?"

"Being with mommy!"

"What do you do everyday?"

"Be with mommy!"

"So, you're always with your mommy?" Butch asked, the questions suddenly being rhetorical if all she was going to say is being with her mother.

"Yup!" Bree's white teeth gleamed with her smile.

"Now those are some nice pearls," Buttercup pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Butch muttered.

"What was that?" Buttercup growled.

"You know, for a deaf person you sure do hear a lot," Butch said.

"You know, for a green idiot you sure do say a lot of _shit_," Buttercup retorted.

"You know, for a cop _you _say a lot of shit!" he challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Buttercup yelled.

"As a matter of fact it is _bitch_!"

"Bring it on _pencil-dick_!"

"Oh you are so on!"

"Arm wrestling here and now at the coffee table!"

"Fine!"

Bubbles and Boomer felt as though the moment was ruined in a very loud way. Bree followed the two competitors and became the judge.

"Are you ready?" Bree asked Buttercup seriously who nodded.

"Are you?" she asked Butch who glared fixedly at Buttercup.

"Then…WRESTLE!" Bree let their hands go as the two began to exert a large amount of energy into their hands that neither had moved from where they started.

Bree watched and both Buttercup and Butch were really going at it. Brick watched from the sideline also focusing on the TV in the meanwhile. Boomer and Bubbles continued to sit at the kitchen table, not really paying attention to the moment at the living room.

There was a loud slam, "Yeah! You lose you _horny bastard_!"

"Best two out of three!"

"Bring it on!"

Bubbles took Boomer's hand and patted it lightly. Boomer looked up into her bright blue orbs, his cheeks a bit flushed at her beautiful smile. Boomer's hand lightly ran down her cheek, his forehead leaning down to hers and eyes shut for he couldn't seem to handle the blame stirring inside of him.

"I should've never left…" he began to say. Bubbles' eyes looked up at him and he did not look at her. "I should've stayed, made you happy. I wouldn't have cared what Smith would do to me as long as I was with you."

Bubbles was a bit speechless at his honest words and lightly placed her hand against his cheek, kissing his other cheek softly. Boomer looked at her shocked then hugged her tightly, feeling saddened yet forgiven.

"Yeah! Who's your daddy now?"

"One more round!"

"Fine, but if I win, you got to give me a _lap dance_!"

"As if! If _you_ win, when I win, you have to buy dinner for everyone!"

"You're on!"

Brick stared at Boomer and Bubbles, Bubbles' who had forgiven his will of blame and Boomer who felt guilty for her muteness. It was something Brick could not comprehend or understand, because when he left Blossom, it was something entirely different, almost painful.

"_I'm going to miss you Boomer," Bubbles gave Boomer one last hug before the car came to pick them up._

"_Have fun," Butch teased Buttercup who slapped his arm angrily._

_Brick held onto Blossom's hand, not really wanting to let her go. Blossom looked at him with sorrowful eyes, not really able to say anything at the time. Brick was very quiet, it wasn't like him to say goodbye to anyone so waited patiently for her to say it._

"_Good luck over there…" Blossom said softly._

_Brick didn't say anything. He just stared down to the ground, quiet._

"_Are you going to miss me?" she asked._

_Brick looked at her and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Blossom looked at him and made a disappointed sigh._

"_Can you write to me? Or call me maybe?"_

_Again, nothing seemed to come out. As much as Brick wanted to say something, nothing fit for him to speak. Blossom's hand tightened in the grip._

"_So what? Am I just not important anymore?"_

_He looked away, not wanting to reply to the conclusion. Blossom's eyes widened then tightened in an angry glare. Tears swelled in coarse copper eyes and began to puff up red. She threw her hand down, making his hand also bounce down and let go._

"_Okay, I get it! Don't say anything you selfish jerk! I hate you!"_

_With that, the flower ran away. Brick reached his hand out to grab nothing and his eyes pained. He bent his hand back and pressed it against his face, turning away and getting into the car._

The memory was interrupted at the cheering and the groaning.

"Yes! That's what you get you _asshole_! You have to buy dinner for everyone! Ha!" Buttercup cheered in victory.

Butch slammed his head against the table and went into another depression.

"It's okay Uncle Butch, you'll succeed next time," Bree comforted him.

She patted his back lightly and Brick shook his head, not even feeling the slightest guilt in his gut.

It was another one of Brick's sleepless nights. The _dream_ continued to keep him up during the night and he was not able to sleep whatsoever. Everyone else had fallen asleep, the girls in Buttercup's room and the guys sleeping again in the living room. Already two days and two girls found, would they be able to find Blossom on the third day, there was a thought that mostly likely not. Whether they liked it or not, this would not end well or go on well at all if either Bubbles or Buttercup do not agree to go with them. Brick looked around and slipped a shirt on. He went out for a little and would be able to come back soon enough. The hot hair almost suffocated Brick's lungs and with a cool breeze blowing in the air, it seemed as if it was almost humid. Traveling the streets of New York and seeing some thing he hadn't seen before, he enjoyed staying in Central Park more than anything else. The calm trees and scenery calmed his nerves and he enjoyed the quiet stillness of the night. Suddenly, from the noise there was a giggle. Brick opened his eyes from his concentration and looked over at a young girl with long red hair and pale skin. Her bright red eyes shined in the night and her white dress easy to see even without the lamp post lights. Something was in her hand, a teddy bear he believed and her smile made his spine shiver. She giggled again and began to walk away, before she turned her head. The girl had wanted him to follow her but as it was, Brick had no intentions of following the young girl. The girl giggled again then began to mouth something. Brick looked at her mouth and spelled out a word. B-L-O-S-S-O-M. His attention was now averted to her and he stood from the bench he sat at. The girl began to run down the stoned pathway and Brick followed her. When Brick took shortcuts and thought he had caught up to the girl, she had thought one step ahead of him and ended up either much more in front of him or even behind him. With this chase of cat and mouse, Brick seemed more of the clueless cat and the girl the mean mouse. Finally, the girl had stopped in front of a pedestal of stone. In the thick bushes and tall trees lied an unknown pedestal, of what?

"What is that…?" he tried to read it but because they were far away from the light.

Suddenly, the girl began to glow and Brick looked at her peculiar. He began to read the pedestal now.

_Here lies the center of Townsville, now destroyed and rebuilt to be New York's Central Park._

"Townsville was…" he looked over to the girl who had suddenly disappeared.

He stood up and looked around, confused at what in the world was going on. When looked down to the pedestal, it was also gone but a letter was left. Taking the letter into his greedy hands, he popped it open and began to read it.

_She's coming soon…_

Brick's heart sank. The only person he could ever know as she was _her_. Adding the dream and the young girl with bright red hair and eyes, he couldn't think about anyone else but _her_.

"Blossom…where are you?"

**a/n: *Dramatic music* I just love suspense, keeps me going. Review please?**


	3. Stranger

His Silence Her Voice

**Plot (extended): Years after high school and a lot of things have happened that now no one is getting along. Townsville now exists as New York City, a long lost history now rebuilt into a city of prosper and co-existence of people. Now, what the hell happened is what we will find out soon.**

**Reviews: Reviews get me to write another chapter.**

_**1000Green Sun—When isn't there ever a mistake? Lol**_

_**Bubbles x Boomer—I'm still number 2! But I promise to do number 3 soon! :D**_

_**Babydoll—Well, you'll find out soon enough!**_

**Rating: Teen (May change in the future)**

**Genre: Tragedy & Romance**

**Pairings: Blossom x Brick & Bubbles x Boomer & Buttercup x Butch**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. Cartoon Network won't let me own Brick even though he's technically dead in the cartoon. T^T**

[ Str_ang_**er **]

_The Next Day…_

Around ten in the morning, there was sudden difference in the air.

"Well, yes pretty much there are three guys sleeping in my living room," Buttercup noted.

"Oh my, but they look so cute asleep don't you think?" a young voice pointed out, almost angelic compared Buttercup's slightly low yet feminine voice.

"No, I don't, especially the way Butch is sleeping right now, makes me wonder why I went out with him in the first place…" Buttercup replied.

There was a soft giggle then a rambunctious laugh. Afterwards, there was a following groan.

"What time is it?" Butch grunted.

"It's ten in the morning…" Boomer replied, his head stuffed in his pillow while he lied there on the floor with the covers over him.

"Too early!" Butch went back into his covers.

Brick was wide awake in the couch, sitting up and watching the TV on mute since he didn't really want to disturb anyone. Passive, a girl approached the sleeping Boomer from under his covers and poked him. He moved around a bit and took the covers off from his head, looking at a young girl with silk long hair the color of auburn. Her cute hazel eyes flickered to him as she stared with a wide smile and eyes of curiosity.

"Wow! So you're the famous Boomer!" she gapped in an innocent sort of way.

Boomer blinked his eyes at her and sat up. He turned his head to her and sort of backs away a little. The girl shut her eyes and made a small giggle while two snaps of the fingers were heard from behind her. She turned her head and Boomer could see straightaway who the girl with golden blonde hair was. It was longer than he had seen it before, curled at the ends and brushed back from the front. The young girl hopped her way to the angel of mystery and gleamed at her. The young lady also smiled to her and began to do something funny with her hands.

"I love you too Mommy!" the young girl hugged her tightly, the lady caressing her face and lightly running her hand through her hair.

"Mommy?" Buttercup asked, puzzled.

The lady nodded, then began to write something down in front of her. Lifting up the small whiteboard and showing it to Buttercup, she now understood what she meant.

"Bubbles?"

The lady with her sky blue eyes stared at Boomer who had stood from where he slept. She immediately erased what she had put on her whiteboard originally and wrote something else. The board said, 'Good morning!'

Boomer just seemed happy to see her, but the board made no sense to him.

"How come he calls you Bubbles instead of Bailey?" the girl from her lap asked in confusion.

She patted her head and just smiled. Boomer had a sudden thought and seemed to recognize the voice from the girl last night to be the young girl on Bubbles' lap.

"Hey, how come you're not talking?" Boomer asked, immediately cautious of what he might hear.

"What do you mean not talking? Mommy never could talk," the young girl replied.

Bubbles' bit her bottom lip and Buttercup said nothing but take a sip of her coffee.

( **a/n: Yeah I know that's like a total oxymoron with Bubbles not being able to speak and the title being "Her Voice" but I thought it'd be a good way for Bubbles to show her true colors. **)

Brick continued to watch TV, unmoved by all of this and Butch was still fast asleep and never to wake up. Boomer had no say in this and instead made his way to the bathroom, very quiet on his way there. Bubbles was a bit saddened yet not really surprised from his reaction.

"Could've been worst," Buttercup whispered.

Brick agreed internally, not saying anything or really moving in anyway. But there could've been worst things and there were, or so to him, there were. Standing up he flipped out his phone and began to make a call. While the girls were preoccupied with their talking, Butch still sleeping, and Boomer in denial, it was about time he made a phone call to someone important.

"_Hello, this is Smith."_

"Hey, it's Brick."

"_Brick! Did you find them? Are they safe?"_

"We found two of them but there's something you need to know about all three of them."

"Bailey never answered the phone Boomer! I did!" the young girl replied.

Bubbles scratched the back of her head while Boomer was still in da' nile (put "da' nile" together).

"By the way, my name is Bree!" her brown curls bounced with each movement of her face.

"Bree huh? So how old are you?" Butch asked, intrigued.

Buttercup raised a brow and stared intently at him.

"I'm fifteen years old!" she said proudly.

"So young," Buttercup commented.

"What's the relationship between you are Bu-I mean-Bailey, huh Bree?" Boomer asked kindly.

"She's my mommy!" Bree yelled excitedly.

"For real?" Butch spat out.

Bree nodded happily and Bubbles blushed in embarrassment.

Buttercup cleared her throat, "Bailey here adopted Bree from a local orphanage."

Bree nodded again, but much more furiously, "So she's my mommy!"

"Sounds just like you Bu-Bailey…" Boomer corrected himself.

Boomer looked over at Bubbles who just smiled brightly, giving a slight nod of thank you to him.

"So Bree, what do you like to do for fun?" Butch asked.

"Um…be with my mommy!" she smiled.

"Okay…what's your favorite hobby?"

"Being with mommy!"

"What do you do everyday?"

"Be with mommy!"

"So, you're always with your mommy?" Butch asked, the questions suddenly being rhetorical if all she was going to say is being with her mother.

"Yup!" Bree's white teeth gleamed with her smile.

"Now those are some nice pearls," Buttercup pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Butch muttered.

"What was that?" Buttercup growled.

"You know, for a deaf person you sure do hear a lot," Butch said.

"You know, for a green idiot you sure do say a lot of _shit_," Buttercup retorted.

"You know, for a cop _you _say a lot of shit!" he challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Buttercup yelled.

"As a matter of fact it is _bitch_!"

"Bring it on _pencil-dick_!"

"Oh you are so on!"

"Arm wrestling here and now at the coffee table!"

"Fine!"

Bubbles and Boomer felt as though the moment was ruined in a very loud way. Bree followed the two competitors and became the judge.

"Are you ready?" Bree asked Buttercup seriously who nodded.

"Are you?" she asked Butch who glared fixedly at Buttercup.

"Then…WRESTLE!" Bree let their hands go as the two began to exert a large amount of energy into their hands that neither had moved from where they started.

Bree watched and both Buttercup and Butch were really going at it. Brick watched from the sideline also focusing on the TV in the meanwhile. Boomer and Bubbles continued to sit at the kitchen table, not really paying attention to the moment at the living room.

There was a loud slam, "Yeah! You lose you _horny bastard_!"

"Best two out of three!"

"Bring it on!"

Bubbles took Boomer's hand and patted it lightly. Boomer looked up into her bright blue orbs, his cheeks a bit flushed at her beautiful smile. Boomer's hand lightly ran down her cheek, his forehead leaning down to hers and eyes shut for he couldn't seem to handle the blame stirring inside of him.

"I should've never left…" he began to say. Bubbles' eyes looked up at him and he did not look at her. "I should've stayed, made you happy. I wouldn't have cared what Smith would do to me as long as I was with you."

Bubbles was a bit speechless at his honest words and lightly placed her hand against his cheek, kissing his other cheek softly. Boomer looked at her shocked then hugged her tightly, feeling saddened yet forgiven.

"Yeah! Who's your daddy now?"

"One more round!"

"Fine, but if I win, you got to give me a _lap dance_!"

"As if! If _you_ win, when I win, you have to buy dinner for everyone!"

"You're on!"

Brick stared at Boomer and Bubbles, Bubbles' who had forgiven his will of blame and Boomer who felt guilty for her muteness. It was something Brick could not comprehend or understand, because when he left Blossom, it was something entirely different, almost painful.

"_I'm going to miss you Boomer," Bubbles gave Boomer one last hug before the car came to pick them up._

"_Have fun," Butch teased Buttercup who slapped his arm angrily._

_Brick held onto Blossom's hand, not really wanting to let her go. Blossom looked at him with sorrowful eyes, not really able to say anything at the time. Brick was very quiet, it wasn't like him to say goodbye to anyone so waited patiently for her to say it._

"_Good luck over there…" Blossom said softly._

_Brick didn't say anything. He just stared down to the ground, quiet._

"_Are you going to miss me?" she asked._

_Brick looked at her and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Blossom looked at him and made a disappointed sigh._

"_Can you write to me? Or call me maybe?"_

_Again, nothing seemed to come out. As much as Brick wanted to say something, nothing fit for him to speak. Blossom's hand tightened in the grip._

"_So what? Am I just not important anymore?"_

_He looked away, not wanting to reply to the conclusion. Blossom's eyes widened then tightened in an angry glare. Tears swelled in coarse copper eyes and began to puff up red. She threw her hand down, making his hand also bounce down and let go._

"_Okay, I get it! Don't say anything you selfish jerk! I hate you!"_

_With that, the flower ran away. Brick reached his hand out to grab nothing and his eyes pained. He bent his hand back and pressed it against his face, turning away and getting into the car._

The memory was interrupted at the cheering and the groaning.

"Yes! That's what you get you _asshole_! You have to buy dinner for everyone! Ha!" Buttercup cheered in victory.

Butch slammed his head against the table and went into another depression.

"It's okay Uncle Butch, you'll succeed next time," Bree comforted him.

She patted his back lightly and Brick shook his head, not even feeling the slightest guilt in his gut.

It was another one of Brick's sleepless nights. The _dream_ continued to keep him up during the night and he was not able to sleep whatsoever. Everyone else had fallen asleep, the girls in Buttercup's room and the guys sleeping again in the living room. Already two days and two girls found, would they be able to find Blossom on the third day, there was a thought that mostly likely not. Whether they liked it or not, this would not end well or go on well at all if either Bubbles or Buttercup do not agree to go with them. Brick looked around and slipped a shirt on. He went out for a little and would be able to come back soon enough. The hot hair almost suffocated Brick's lungs and with a cool breeze blowing in the air, it seemed as if it was almost humid. Traveling the streets of New York and seeing some thing he hadn't seen before, he enjoyed staying in Central Park more than anything else. The calm trees and scenery calmed his nerves and he enjoyed the quiet stillness of the night. Suddenly, from the noise there was a giggle. Brick opened his eyes from his concentration and looked over at a young girl with long red hair and pale skin. Her bright red eyes shined in the night and her white dress easy to see even without the lamp post lights. Something was in her hand, a teddy bear he believed and her smile made his spine shiver. She giggled again and began to walk away, before she turned her head. The girl had wanted him to follow her but as it was, Brick had no intentions of following the young girl. The girl giggled again then began to mouth something. Brick looked at her mouth and spelled out a word. B-L-O-S-S-O-M. His attention was now averted to her and he stood from the bench he sat at. The girl began to run down the stoned pathway and Brick followed her. When Brick took shortcuts and thought he had caught up to the girl, she had thought one step ahead of him and ended up either much more in front of him or even behind him. With this chase of cat and mouse, Brick seemed more of the clueless cat and the girl the mean mouse. Finally, the girl had stopped in front of a pedestal of stone. In the thick bushes and tall trees lied an unknown pedestal, of what?

"What is that…?" he tried to read it but because they were far away from the light.

Suddenly, the girl began to glow and Brick looked at her peculiar. He began to read the pedestal now.

_Here lies the center of Townsville, now destroyed and rebuilt to be New York's Central Park._

"Townsville was…" he looked over to the girl who had suddenly disappeared.

He stood up and looked around, confused at what in the world was going on. When looked down to the pedestal, it was also gone but a letter was left. Taking the letter into his greedy hands, he popped it open and began to read it.

_She's coming soon…_

Brick's heart sank. The only person he could ever know as she was _her_. Adding the dream and the young girl with bright red hair and eyes, he couldn't think about anyone else but _her_.

"Blossom…where are you?"

**a/n: *Dramatic music* I just love suspense, keeps me going. Review please?**


	4. Alive

His Silence Her Voice

**a/n: Back with Chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

**Reviews: Get me to write another chapter.**

**Rating: Teen (May change in a few chapters, still thinking about it)**

**Genre: Tragedy & Romance**

**Pairings: Blossom x Brick & Bubbles x Boomer & Buttercup x Butch**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. Cartoon Network won't let me own Brick even though he's technically dead in the cartoon. T^T**

[ Al_iv_**e **]

_The Next Day…_

"Okay guys, Bubbles and I are going out shopping for a bit, be back in a few hours with dinner. One rule though: if anyone messes up the house you can forget us thinking about coming back with you guys to the Organization!"

The slam of the door began to leave all of the boys bored and thoughtless.

"It's not fair! Being bored on a Sunday! We should be going out and having fun!" Butch whined.

"Shut up would you? You're such a crybaby!" Boomer snapped at his brother.

Brick just lied on the couch, pensive. He could not stop thinking about last night and there was no way for him to even stop thinking about it.

"Uh Brick, are you listening?" Butch put his face right in front of his.

Brick's eyes lowered in a glare as he pushed him away and sat up, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"So, like, um, dude, what do you want to do today?" Butch asked his older brother.

"Like I care, I've got better things to do anyway," Brick responded coldly.

Boomer gave him a blank stare, knowing that that was a lie. He shrugged it off and didn't care either way, looking over at the fish in the fishbowl just on top of the cabinet next to the TV.

"Maybe we should've just gone with the girls," Boomer suggested.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Butch complained.

"I did, but you were stubborn and said no," Boomer gave Butch an icy stare.

"Oh."

"Well let's go catch up with them then!" Butch yelled, already in a pair of black denim jeans and dark green Slipknot shirt that matched his green converse shoes.

Boomer fixed his hair up a bit and placed his watch on his wrist. He wore some old torn up jeans and white sneaker with a light blue flannel over a white muscle shirt. Brick wore some baggy jeans and a red muscle shirt but certainly did not want to go out.

"Are you coming?" Boomer asked, around ready to head out the door.

Brick shook his head while Butch yelled that they weren't going to be able to catch up to them. Boomer closed the door and Brick sighed, holding out the letter and reading the same three words over and over again.

"What if it's a clue?"

_With Bubbles and Buttercup…_

"Hey! Buttercup! Wait up!"

Her green eyes turned to see the same annoying green fool running up to her and her sister. She stared blankly at him, almost a glare.

"I thought you said you didn't want to come," she said icily.

"Well, we were bored and wanted to come," Butch smiled.

Buttercup's stare blinked away then shrugged. Bubbles smiled, taking Boomer's hand casually while his blush was light yet convincing.

"So where are we going?" Butch asked.

"Times Square," Buttercup answered.

"Isn't that a bit far?" Boomer mentioned.

"We're taking the subway system," Buttercup said.

Bubbles looked around and began to write on her whiteboard, _Where's Brick?_

Boomer read it and sighed, "He didn't want to come."

Bubbles blinked her eyes and smiled a bit, not minding the fact.

"Where's Bree actually?" Boomer noted.

_With Brick…_

Brick fell asleep after so much thinking and finding that his brain took a break.

"Uncle Brick…"

Brick's eyes began to perk open to a small childish face.

"Uncle Brick…"

When he finally opened his eyes, he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Yay! You're awake!" she cheered, Brick sitting up a bit and seeing as how he could not feel her on top of him at all.

"Wh-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with B-Bailey?" Brick said, astonished.

"They ditched me…" she cried.

Brick stared at her dumbfounded. Bree jumped off of him as Brick reached for the phone to make a call.

_With the Foursome…_

Butch's cell began to go off as he answered it.

"I AM NOT A _FUCKING_ BABYSITTER!" Brick screamed into his ear.

Butch almost fell over from the sudden outburst his brother made. He passed the phone to Buttercup.

"It's for you…" he barely managed to say.

Buttercup picked the phone up and answered, "Yo."

"You do not expect me to _take care_ of a three year old do you?" Brick growled.

"What? All you have to do is feed her and watch her, how hard is that?" Buttercup said nonchalantly.

"Feed her my _ass_! I'm not a cook! Nor am I babysitter!" Brick yelled.

"Then take her out, take a breather, _live_ for once," Buttercup hanged up the phone and gave it back to Butch who had just recovered.

Bubbles and Boomer were too busy looking at everything in the city to even care about the phone conversation. Buttercup told Butch to turn inside a beige-white building and began to make their way into the subway station.

_With Brick and Bree…_

"Uncle Brick I'm hungry!" Bree whined.

"I'm not your uncle and I'm not going to feed you! Wait until your mother gets home!" Brick groaned.

He was busy thinking about other things than to take care of this fifteen year old. Bree hoped over to his side on the couch.

"Then what should I call you-?"

When her hand touched his, it was as if memories began to fly through his head. Bree's eyes dilated and began to register things she could either comprehend or was just so confusing. When Brick's hand reacted by retreating to his head, Bree stared in awe and Brick stared in anger and frustration. He held his head and stood up to grab a glass of water. Bree jumped onto the couch and stared at him going over to the kitchen.

"It's not that difficult to say I love you…"

Brick stopped halfway to grabbing the glass cup.

"If you loved her so much you should've at least said something…"

Brick turned around and narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't understand."

"But you don't…it's better to be loved than not loved at all…" Bree said depressingly.

Brick seemed a bit confused then remembered that she was an orphan. He said nothing after that and just kept quiet.

"So why didn't you tell her?"

Brick's hand crushed the glass cup and broken it to pieces in the sink. He looked at his hand and the cuts filled with black blood. Turning the sink on, he began to wash away the excess blood as the wounds began to heal immediately. Brick did not expect anything less from small cuts like this and one by one, picked the small pieces of glass and threw them away into the trash can under the sink.

"You bleed black blood too?"

Brick stared at her, a bit startled as she stared curiously at his hands then to his eyes.

"Don't you have something better to do?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Take me to Central Park!" she said cheerfully.

"Why should I?" he challenged.

"Because I'm you're only way to convince mommy to join whatever it is you want her to join," she smiled wickedly.

Brick saw her point and proved a bit worthy. Finishing up with what he was doing in the kitchen, he fixed himself up and put on a baseball cap, heading out with Bree in her shorts, white stockings, brown sandals, and bright yellow shirt with matching brown scarf. Her long brown hair bounced with every swish and turn of her jumpy body as Brick walked casually with his hands in his pockets. Heading out to Central Park on the subway, since Brick figured out the system over the laptop before heading out over here in the first place, as they walked their way to Central Park and walked around a bit. They enjoyed shows from street artists and even got some ice cream.

"Can you tell me more about Auntie Blossom?" Bree popped the question up.

Brick looked over at her and took another lick at his strawberry flavored ice cream. Bree stared innocently at Brick while continuing to enjoy her cookies n' cream scoop.

"Smart, stubborn, rational, kind, picky," Brick said.

"Kind of like you," Bree noted.

Brick looked at her and began to think it over, "I guess."

"You both seem to like the same ice cream too," Bree pointed out again.

Brick was a bit quiet then continued to eat his ice cream.

"Why'd you leave her?" she asked.

Brick took a moment to recollect his thoughts and answer her, "I had to."

"But don't you always have a choice?"

Brick didn't think of it that way before. He began to think about it.

"Perhaps, but what do you think would have happened if I did? If my brothers did? Don't you think that you wouldn't be here right now with me? With you mom? Its all a matter of cause and effect," he said wisely.

"I guess so…" Bree replied.

"So you see, good things happen and bad things happen to the choices we make, its just a matter of deciding," Brick told her.

"You're wise words have helped me realize so much Master," Bree says playfully, bowing down in respect without dropping her ice cream.

Brick smirked and took another lick of his ice cream. His eyes caught a glimpse of the small girl from last night again as he searched around and saw that she was in the grass, waiting for him with a huge smile plastered against her face.

"Hey, stay here. I'll be right back," Brick said, throwing away what was left of his cup.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" But before she could even ask, he had already disappeared and gone.

Bree huffed and pouted, eating up the rest of her ice cream and sitting angrily. While her arms were crossed and her eyes just wandered around nothing in particular she felt something sniffing her pocket as she looked over and jumped in shock.

"Oh wow! A doggy!" she said, giggling and making all sorts of noises as she petted the large German Shepherd.

"Oh my, I'm sorry is my dog bothering you? He's not usually like this," a young woman replied sincerely to Bree.

"No its okay, I really like animals anyway…" Bree smiled then frowned when she stared up at the lady, "Auntie Blossom…?"

_With Brick…_

He chased her again to the magical pedestal that disappeared when he turned his head even for a second. The girl smiled and pointed to the pedestal again, Brick reading it much more obediently this time.

"_Here Lies Professor Utonium. A loving father and good neighbor to all who knew him. May he rest in peace…"_

Brick's eyes stared in shock, "He's dead…?"

He looked over at the girl who disappeared again then to the pedestal that was gone and a note left in its place. Rapidly, he tore open the envelope this time and quickly read the letter.

_She's here…_

Brick was in immediate shock and thought about where she was. Then, he thought about how he left Bree alone and thought about the dangers.

"Shit! Bree!" he hollered her name.

Making his way back as he turned the corner around the large tree he saw her staring surprisingly at someone and couldn't think about why she was that way. When he could see clearly who is was, his heart skipped a beat and his breathing was off. It was as if all the oxygen disappeared from his lungs and wouldn't come back.

"Blossom…?"

**a/n: Sorry for the shortness but I'm trying to keep the suspense! Anyway, what's up with that ending? Review please?**


	5. Beseech

His Silence Her Voice

**a/n: Back with Chapter 4! Please enjoy!**

**Reviews: Get me to write another chapter.**

**Rating: Teen (May change in a few chapters, still thinking about it)**

**Genre: Tragedy & Romance**

**Pairings: Blossom x Brick & Bubbles x Boomer & Buttercup x Butch**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. Cartoon Network won't let me own Brick even though he's technically dead in the cartoon. T^T**

[ Bes_ee_**ch **]

_Three Days Before…_

A dog barked and barked and barked that at one point, even the maid screamed in agony.

"Milady! I beg of you! Please just give him what he wants!" the poor old lady begged of the young girl with sparkling scarlet eyes and bright red hair, like she was an uncontrollable flame waiting to spread.

"Nanny! Please don't make it difficult! All he wants is the ball and I'll give it to him, soon!" she giggled and laughed and hopped around with the small tennis ball in her hand, waving it in the air while the large German shepherd bounced and barked and bounced and barked continuously.

"But your mother is going to throw a fit! You know she can't live without that dog! When she hears the noise-!"

"Belle! Belle!" a loud, yet firm feminine voice called.

"In my room Mommy!" the young girl continued with her chuckles and chortles.

"Belle Blair Lovington are you playing with the dog again?" the voice snapped.

The girl stopped her laughing and frowned, letting the dog have the ball this time. But even the dog broke to attention and cared no more for the ball. The maid or nanny stood straight up and held the lady's hand.

"I-I…I just wanted to have some fun…" the girl whispered softly.

The lady sighed and began to walk forward with the maid's hand on her to lead the way.

"Belle…when I'm not busy then-!"

"When aren't you busy mommy! When!" Belle screeched and started to pour sorrowful tears.

Alarmed by her retort, the young one escaped into the hallway to her room with a slam that made her mother jump.

"Miss Blair I-!"

"Patricia…please get both the dog and have Walter get the car ready for me to leave…" the woman told the maid.

"Yes Miss Blair…" Patricia the maid answered.

"Also-!" the lady mentioned as the maid stopped from her tracks "its Miss Blossom when we're in the house Patricia…please."

"Yes Miss Blai-I mean-Miss Blossom…" the maid scooted away.

With her long red hair tied in a tight bun and eyes almost a bright pink but still copper red, Blossom beat her eyes and reached her hand out the dog filling the empty space under her hand. She smiled politely and kneeled down, gently petting his head and scratching his ears.

"Sometimes…I wonder if it was better this way…" Blossom spoke to the dog.

"Are you still asking yourself that question?" the dog spoke in a large yet deep voice.

Then, a tear made its way down her cheek, "Yes…I do."

Pouring her tears out, young Belle cried on her soft pink sheets laid out on her bed then perked her head up. Wiping away the tears on her eyes, she sat straight up on her bed, closing her eyes then placing her hands over her eyes. She began to paint a picture in her head of what her father looked like. There were things that her mother had mentioned before she refused to speak a word about it afterwards. She thought of red hair and red eyes, from what she understood from what her nanny told her. She also remembered her saying that it was short but a sort of shaggy style and eyes that could intimidate even the biggest of monsters, but beauty that couldn't be obtain from any fairytale knight in storybooks. But even when Belle painted it in her head, she could never seem to grasp the facial structure or the body structure, or any other structure she could think of.

Then, a sudden knock on the door, "Milady may I come in?"

It was the maid Patricia, "Yes, you may."

As the maid came in and quickly closed the door, she had a wide smile on her face.

Belle was confused by the smile, "What is it Nanny?"

"Well, while I was dusting through all of your mother's things, an album fell onto the floor and it was about her high school years and I found this photo inside," she gave her a photo of her aunts and three others who she did not recognize too much.

Then, it suddenly hit her when there was a tall young man holding hands with her mother, giving a half smile to the camera while her mother smiled brightly, something she hadn't seen in a very long time. The short hair, the red eyes, the intimacy, and the beauty, she now understood that the man next to her mother was her father.

"That's him right…? That's Daddy?" the girl raised her head to the maid.

To the maid, even this young three year old child was practically the smartest child she had ever known. Poised and charming, she was also very intelligent and had a higher IQ than the average teenager.

"Yes Milady…that is your father…and I believe the other two men are his brothers…" she said.

"My uncles?" she said brightly, noticing their features and trying to soak in every single detail about them, "I remember! My mother said that the blue eyed one was my uncle Boomer and that the one with green eyes and a funny looking face was my uncle Butch!"

Awed with amazement, she held the photo in her hands as if it was a treasure.

As the day fell, Belle's wonderment and charm wore off into an endless sleep of dreams. Blossom came back with her hair down this time, long and straight, as beautiful as the day she was born with it. Going over to her young little daughter's room, she didn't have the slightest idea of where she was going, only her dog to guide her.

"Chair…" the dog said.

"Thank you Rupert," Blossom said, avoiding it.

She felt the edge of her bed and ran along the hem of the blanket and felt Belle breathing normally, sleeping as she should be in the night. Running her hand down her arm and onto her hand, she kissed her daughter's soft cheek then felt something smooth and plastic. Her fingers running along the edges, she made it out as a picture and tried grabbing it from her, but Belle responded and pressed her hand down, not letting it go.

"Belle…" she whispered, thinking she was awake.

Belle pouted, twisting and turning, not letting the picture go even though her eyes were closed shut.

"Belle let go…" Blossom grunted, Rupert whining.

Belle hanged on as if her life depended on it.

"Belle!" Blossom yelled, Belle snapping her eyes open and pushing herself back into the wall, frightened by her mother's alarming voice.

"Wha-What's going on?" Belle breathed hard, the picture she in her hands against her chest.

"Belle, what is that picture doing in your hand?" Blossom asked.

Belle looked at the picture and thought that her mother knew what it was.

"I found it…" she said, innocently.

"Well, you can have it I just need to know what it is," Blossom crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

She was afraid to say, so for the first time she told a big fat lie, "It's a picture of you holding me when I was a baby."

"Oh," Blossom was convinced, "I see then, that's fine, just go to sleep right now alright?"

"Y-Yes Mommy," Belle said prompt.

"Oh, Belle?"

"Yes…?"

"I love you darling…you're the whole world to me you understand?"

"Yes mom, I do," Belle nodded as well.

"Good night then," then she left but Rupert staying inside the room sniffing and looking up at Belle.

"Can you show me the picture?" the dog asked.

"Are you going to tell Mom that I lied?" she asked.

"No, not a soul," Rupert promised.

Belle showed him the picture and seemed very happy at the time she was showing him.

"Ah, the picture of the party before they all…" Rupert shut his mouth.

"Before they all what Rupert?" Belle asked, confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about dearest, now get to bed, it'll be a big day tomorrow since your Piano Instructor is coming over and your mother will be there to _listen_ all day," the dog said, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes I know…but Rupert?"

"Yes?"

"Is mom ashamed of dad?"

The question didn't seem to appeal to any sort of answer he could give her so he told her the truth, "No, she's just a complicated person, that's all."

Behind the door, she heard it all and just walked away as if nothing had happened.

_Two Days Before…_

There was a crash against the tile floor in the hallway then a scream, "M-Miss Blossom!"

Blossom lied on the cold tile floor in the middle of the hallway, her bathrobe spread throughout all parts of her body and her hair flung naturally over her head.

"Walter! Walter!" the maid, Patricia, hollered in an instant.

The waiter, Walter, ran to the scene and seemed horror-stricken.

"Get Doctor Dietrich on the phone immediately!" the maid screeched as Walter ran.

Rupert the dog immediately ran to the scene as well as Belle with her hair like her mother's bouncing around and then falling when her knees reached to her mother's underbelly and hands shaking her shivering arms.

In her bed, Blossom's blood pressure is checked while everyone stands around worried for the sake of their loved one.

"Has she been frequently dizzy or light-headed lately?" Doctor Dietrich asked.

Not many doctors made house calls unless under "special circumstances" and Blossom was one of those for having black blood, mainly the potent content of Chemical X that was mixed throughout her body years ago when she was around Belle's age.

"The lady sometimes complained that she felt light on her feet or just out of proportion but I have never seen her really seen her complain or anything," Patricia answered.

The doctor sighed, "Well, I suggest that she takes either a very long vacation or resign from her duties as being a lawyer."

"What? Why?" the maid exclaimed, Belle seemed too preoccupied with her mother's sudden downfall to even listen.

"The stress is making the potency of her blood boil, which isn't good for a healthy blood flow to the head. She was not made to be a _normal_ human being ma'am, she was created for other purposes in which she must still be able to fulfill," the good doctor responded truthfully.

Packing his things and leaving at that, the good doctor said his goodbyes while everyone else was left to ponder and yet wait for their mistress to awaken.

"Is that what the doctor said?" Blossom says sternly from inside her room while the maid is trying to explain to her gently about what is going on.

Outside the closed room, Belle, Rupert, and Walter listen.

"Yes Miss Blossom, he seemed very clear on it as well…" Patricia said softly.

"I don't believe it…in my three years not a single thing has kept me from retiring or returning back to where I once was…"

"Miss Blossom…?"

"I refuse to leave my work!"

"B-But Miss Blossom-!"

"What?"

"Milady is worried about you…she doesn't even seem to walk away without knowing that you are alright…maybe it is best if you left your work and go back with your other two siblings…"

"You mean…"

"Yes Miss, to your two sisters back home-!"

"You spoke of them to my daughter!"

"Miss Blossom! I assure you that I meant no harm in the doing-!"

"That does not excuse the fact that you spoke of my two sisters in front of my daughter to whom she had no clue what they look like-!"

"Yes I do!" Belle screamed, the door so silently opened that not even Blossom could tell.

"Belle, I warn you-!"

"No Mommy! I'm tired of being lied to! Tired!" she screeched, Blossom was quiet, "I want to see my aunties and I was to see my uncles and I especially want to see my Daddy!"

The tears that rained down her cheeks were not enough to express Blossom's frustrated blush.

"Fine…if that's how you want it…your father never even said a word to me when he left…"

Belle gasped as if it was hard to believe, "But…?"

"He doesn't even know you exist…I found out that I was pregnant of you weeks after he left…he didn't even bother to reply to any of the hundreds and hundreds of letters I wrote to him…I was left alone to fend for myself after my sister Buttercup erupted my solemn loneliness into something that seemed that it was fine to make fun of me…I was embarrassed and ashamed…I ran away…a blind, pregnant 18 year old who only had one address to follow after her sisters and herself became orphans…I met a man there, he was a good friend of your grandfather and took me in even after everything I told him. Got me a job and passed on the career of lawyer to me and I even changed my name, so that it seemed more fitting but also…so no one could find me…"

Belle was quiet along with the rest of the household. Blossom's tears could not stop her from letting them shed while her pale white face bloomed into a red frustrated one.

"I loved him so much…yet he didn't care…" she sobbed.

"But…that's why you have sisters…so they can help you and comfort you…" Belle said something she had learned not to long ago.

Blossom followed to her voice, "Do you want to see your aunts…?"

Belle's face brightened, "That'd be nice."

Blossom finally smiled a brightness that hadn't been seen in a long time, a very long time.

_That Same Day…_

Getting out onto the Arriving Platform of the JFK airport in New York, Blossom held her daughter's hand tightly while a young man holding a sign at the end of the entrance saying, "Blair and Belle" saw the two coming straight toward him.

"Are you Mr. Black?" Belle asked in awe.

"I sure am, and you must be Belle, my grandfather has told me a lot about you," Mr. Black with smooth brown hair pushed back greeting the young one.

"Good to hear you again Will," Blossom smiled to the man.

"Same to you," the man smiled.

"He's good-looking," Rupert barked.

Only Blossom and Belle smiled nonchalantly because they were the only two who spoke "dog."

"To the car we should go," Mr. Black said.

And off to the parking lot they went into a shiny black car that Belle awed for only a second of its time. Heading out from the airport, Mr. Black drove them around the most visited places before stopping at Central Park.

"Do you mind if my daughter and I go exploring alone for a bit?" Blossom asked kindly, holding the leash to Rupert who looked around the park, the smell intoxicating.

"Go ahead, I'll be here if you need me," Mr. Black stayed in the car while Belle, Blossom, and Rupert went exploring the large park.

Rupert led and Belle jumped around, taking pictures of everything with the new camcorder her mother bought her.

"Wow…street artists…" Belle awed.

Blossom smiled, hearing that her daughter was having a good time. Rupert whined and smelled something in the air, definitely not the scent of food either. He dragged Blossom on while Belle was stuck on the street artists.

"Rupert? Where are you taking me?" Blossom whispered.

"I smell something…" the dog whined.

"Like what?" Blossom snapped, afraid that Belle isn't following her.

The dog sniffed over at the young brunette of three just sitting blandly against the bench until she saw the dog at her lap.

"Oh wow! A doggy!" she said, giggling and making all sorts of noises as she petted the large German Shepherd.

"Oh my, I'm sorry is my dog bothering you? He's not usually like this," Blossom replied sincerely.

"No its okay, I really like animals anyway…" Bree smiled then frowned when she stared up at the lady, "Auntie Blossom…?"

Blossom looked over at the girl confusingly, "Do I know you?"

"No but-!"

"Bree!" a man's voice hollered.

"My God…" the dog gapped.

"The dog is talking!" Bree squealed in surprise.

"Blossom…?" the voice was so familiar it almost pained Blossom's heart.

"Brick…" Blossom swallowed.

"Mommy!" Belle ran over to her and hugged her thigh tightly, "Where'd you go…?"

Belle looked around her and saw that her father was standing right in front of her mother and just shocked by everything that was going on.

"The little girl from last night…" Brick murmured.

Belle didn't understand, she had never seen her father until now. She shook her head as if it was a misunderstanding.

"I've never ever seen you…since right now…" Belle whispered.

"Belle, take Rupert around for a walk…please," Blossom urged her daughter.

Even in her state, Belle could not move an inch away or let go so the dog tugged on her shirt and she finally wrapped her arms around his neck, walking slowly away and indulging the sight before her. Once she was out of sight, Brick's attention was focused on Blossom.

"Blossom I-!"

"Save it…I don't want to hear it…" she snapped.

"Could you at least tell me what the hell happened to you?" Brick pressed.

"Figure it out for yourself Brick."

He wasn't surprised by her reactions towards him but did get him off guard for the while, so he made a sigh.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

Blossom did not understand, "What?"

"The little girl, you're her mother right?"

"What are you talking about? Are you serious?"

"You make it sound like I'm the one who's missing something here-!" Then, it snapped in his brain.

"Three hundred and sixty five letters Brick! One each day for the whole year and you're telling me that you don't know that she's your daughter!" The proof made the truth sour.

"Three hundred…no! I never got a single one of them!"

"I mentioned her at least five times in each letter! I was trying to tell you sorry more than ten times, and that my feelings for you never changed! But when she turned two…and I never got a reply to any of them…my feelings and my heart all went down the drain…and nothing seemed to suffice my never-ending pain except for her…she had your smile, your laugh, your eyes and that goofy-looking face you had every time you tried to make me laugh…and yet sometimes, I wanted to die but that would be selfish of me to even try and leave my child behind…" Blossom's tears came back and dripped one by one down her cheek.

Suddenly, the truth seemed to make sense, "But there's no way you would've been able to see her make that face because you're-!"

"My blindness doesn't change that fact. It's what I feel that makes me see," Blossom corrected him.

He had nothing else to say. With Bree in the background to watch and hear everything that was going on, it was almost a painful sight.

"Brick…as much as it pains me to say this…" she paused and straightened herself.

"Don't ever speak to me again."

**a/n: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been sick and well, its not pretty when you're sick… Please review!**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note 1**

**Hello! This is actually a first for me but since I have finally finished Chapter 4 and now everyone is finally getting to notice each other once again, I need to say a few things.**

_**Sorry I haven't updated as early as I usually would but I've been sick in bed and until now I've been feeling a lot better. :D**_

_**Starting from now, the rest of the chapters will be in certain point of views (as in Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, etc.).**_

_**If I don't update as early as I usually do, then I'm probably either busy with school, family, or just sick :P**_

_**There will be random character blogs throughout the whole story, so expect them!**_

_**Thank you for reviewing on this story makes me want to type more for you guys!**_

**And so with that, I hope all of you will keep reviewing and I'll make sure to get my butt up in the morning in order to type another chapter for you guys! Thanks a bunch and keep reviewing!**


End file.
